


Kalitka

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cage, Fanart, M/M, angel - Freeform, kiss, snake demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	Kalitka




End file.
